Sexy Back
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: La espalda no era lo único que ella estaba mirando. Lucy/Natsu


**!** Fairy tail © pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo me divierto imaginando "que pasará" con sus personajes.

.**notes.** Para Raquel, Lucía y _ella_.

* * *

><p>..Sexy Back..<p>

.

_Él no sabía lo que tenía,_

_no,_

_Despertaba, comía,respiraba, sentía,  
><em>

_sentado en su trono,_

_vigilia de noche_

_y dormido de día._

_._

* * *

><p>Lucy suspiró sonoramente, aún estaba algo aturdida a causa del cansancio y el estrés que la misión de la semana anterior había tomado junto con Natsu, Gray y Happy en la lejana ciudad de PrimRose. Y es que caminar sin rumbo fijo por una cosmopolita urbe atestada de transeúnte maleducados que empujaban e insultaban, durante cinco horas al día durante una semana entera no era precisamente lo mejor para una chica que solo tenía zapatos de tacón de un mínimo de 7 centímetros.<p>

Aunque la misión podría parecer mediocre, tediosa y agotadora al fin había resultado ser de lo más interesante. Un leve sonrojo coloreó la piel de la maga de los espíritus estelares al rememorar cierto momento, en las terma de PrimRose el segundo día de búsqueda.

—¡Lu! –la rubia se sobresaltó y el corazón por poco se le sale del pecho, no obstante la voz de Levi era inconfundible.

—Hola Levi –sonrió ella mientras la menuda hechicera se acercaba y se abrazaban, —¿Qué tal por aquí? Ya sabes, como el equipo más "fuerte" de Fairy Tail no estaba presente… —cuando mencionó fuerte Lucy levantó unas comillas hecho que provocó las carcajadas cantarinas de Levi.

—Pues bastante bien, lo cierto si vosotros no estáis el ruido resulta tal vez un tercio menos enervante –consiguió decir limpiándose unas lagrimillas de los ojos.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Y cuéntame…¿Qué tal el viaje? Dicen que PrimRose es una ciudad preciosa.

—Era —y el abatimiento se cernió de nuevo sobre ella.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Era? —preguntó Levi frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Natsu se cargó todo el casco antiguo de la ciudad cuando pillamos y perseguimos a los contrabandistas.

El rostro de la de cabellos azules se descompuso.

—¡Oh dios! –profirió alzando la vista al cielo, —¿Ha dicho algo el maestro?

Lucy señaló el piso de arriba de la tarima.

—Gray y Natsu están hablando con el maestro ahora mismo, no se que va a pasar, esta vez la hemos cagado de verdad –y dicho eso empezó a llorar.

—Oh Lu, no te preocupes —Levi abrazó a Lucy, la perspicaz peliazul analizó meticulosamente las palabras de su amiga cuando una chispa de entendimiento iluminó sus ojos castaños, — Un momento, has dicho "hemos", ¿tu también ayudaste a destruir no es verdad?

Lucy se envaró en brazos de su amiga, se separó un tanto de ella avergonzada.

—Supongo que invocar a Aquario en el canal no ayudó precisamente —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Levi volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Pero por favor!¿Has hecho algo bien? —preguntó aún sin parar de reírse.

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate.

—Bien no se…pero he descubierto algo interesante

Levi paró sus risas al instante para mirar a su amiga.

—¿Interesante? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, —¿Sobre quien?

Lucy vaciló.

—Sobre…Natsu –murmuró.

—Natsu?

Lucy asintió.

—Cuéntame por favor —pidió entre susurros.

—Solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie, y menos aún a Natsu.

—Prometido y requete-prometido –dijo Levi atropelladamente.

—Vale –Lucy respiró hondo un momento, retrocediendo en el tiempo casi seis días.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flash Back-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

—Ya es suficiente, me tenéis más que harta con esto –soltó Lucy cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Oh vamos Lucy, ¡No es para tanto! –casi chilló Natsu mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor agitando los brazos y poniendo caras raras.

—No entiendo que tienes en contra –secundó Gray mientras se quitaba los pantalones despreocupadamente.

—Gray, tu ropa –comentó Happy bostezando.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Es que has olvidado lo obvio de mis motivos Natsu? –vociferó la rubia señalándole con el dedo, Natsu cabeceó, en un intento vano de reflexión, inevitablemente condenado al fiasco.

—Ummm, pues no lo cojo.

—Ni yo.

—¡Aye!

—Venga ya…¿En serio que no se os ocurre ni una razón para que yo me niegue a aceptar? —masculló la maga de los espíritus estelares con brío.

Los magos y el gato negaron con la cabeza.

_Tenía que ser hoy, cuando Elsa decide visitar al diseñador de las armaduras_ pensó la rubia abatida, luego solo gruñó y se preparó para dar el discurso más complicado de su vida, uno para el que había jurado no estar preparada hasta tener una hija o un hijo en edad adolescente.

—Esta bien chicos, ya se que es una idea descabellada pero por una vez en vuestra vida…pensad.

Al obtener más silencio como respuesta y sintiéndose frustrada y arrepentida por haber formado equipo con aquel dudoso par de magos, la rubia meditó durante unos momentos más como llevar a cabo la empresa entre manos, sin fracasar ni resultar herida en el intento.

Al fin y respirando sonoramente, Lucy pasó a explicarle a Gray y a Natsu la función reproductora, la atracción y por fin, el motivo por el cual ella no "debía" meterse con ellos en los baños termales…ni dormir en la misma habitación.

Al final de la charla, tanto el moreno como el pelirosa asentían entendidamente con la cabeza, no obstante, el sonrojo de las mejillas de ambos le indicó a Lucy que no estaban tan impertérritos como aparentaban.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza una vez más y clavó sus afilados ojos oscuros en Lucy, la cual aguantó el escrutinio con dignidad, hasta que el dragon slayer bajó si mirada hasta los abultados pechos de ella.

—¡Natsu! –le recriminó tapándose de manera ostentosa, -¡Deja de mirarme así!

El chico bufó.

—Acabas de decir que es natural que un hombre se sienta atraído por una mujer –comentó.

Lucy tragó saliva…y se sonrojó violentamente.¿Estaba Natsu insinuando que ella le atraía…al menos a un nivel sexual? Divagar acerca de ese tema teniendo al mago de fuego de por medio solo hizo que las llamas en las mejillas de ella tomaran un tono mucho más intenso.

—Oye Natsu, no creo que debamos seguir con este tema, los pechos de Lucy solo la incumben a ella –dijo Gray mirando a Lucy de soslayo, -Aunque todos podamos verlos tan fácilmente… .

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron todavía más.

—¡Gray!

—Aye…lo raro sería no verlos —comentó el gato azul abriendo sus ojos hasta el máximo.

—¡Malditos pervertidos! —la rubia estrelló su puño contra Gray, y acto seguido encadenó una patada en redondo que arrastró a Happy y a Natsu, los cuales volaron por el cielo y cayeron noqueados sobre el mal parado nudista.

-Nunca jamás hablaré con una mujer sobre sexo –musitó el mago de hielo aún en estado de inconsciencia.

—Jamás volveré a imaginarme nada erótico —agregó Natsu en un susurró.

—Aye… —coreó Happy abatido.

Completamente cabrada y más colorada que un tomate maduro, Lucy se alejó por el pasillo del rústico hotel en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad, un buen aperitivo vegetal y tal vez un libro interesante que leer, pues su intento de informar a los magos en el campo de lo carnal había sido uno de los fracasos más infructuosos de su vida…y mira que lo había intentado.

—Que cruz que me ha caído… —susurró alzando la vista al techo del concurrido pasillo.

Los baños termales de la ciudad de PrimRose eran conocidos en todo Fiore por sus cualidades medicinales y reafirmantes. El estanque de agua de las chicas estaba lleno de ancianitas que parloteaban y reían alborotadas, haciendo que Lucy echase de menos a Elsa más que nunca antes.

La maga de la armadura podía ser seria y autoritaria, pero era un chica con la que, de alguna manera extraña, Lucy había conectado, y que leches, disfrutaba mucho con su compañía y su obsesión por la moda.

La chica pegó un grito ensordecedor cuando algo suave y esponjoso le tocó el hombre casi con familiaridad. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Happy revolteando sobre las aguas humeantes con una sonrisa gatuna titilando en su rostro felino.

—Pfff, Lucy gritas como una chica —se mofó el felino.

—¡Soy una chica! —la maga suspiró sonoramente y se dirigió hacia el gato, el cual flotaba boca arriba en el agua bajo la atenta mirada de las viejecitas, repentinamente mudas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Happy? —custionó la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello sobre la cabeza.

—Natsu y Gray no hacen más que liarla en el baño de los hombres, por precaución he decidido huir —comentó el felino avanzando por las aguas hasta alcanzar el brazo de Lucy, al que se agarró para patalear y chapotear como un niño.

—No se por qué, pero que esté aquí solo me hace preocuparme más por ese par de idiotas —comentó ella haciendo una mueca.

Happy permaneció atento a la expresión compungida de Lucy, y como el ladino azulado que era, soltó "ese" comentario que a la rubia tanto le molestaba.

Sus ojos de gato se abrieron de par en par, y tapándose la boca con sus suaves patas sonrió con falsa timidez.

—Te gggggguuuuustan —silabeó con un ronroneo ronco.

Lucy montó un pollo.

—¡Que no jopeeeeeeé! —no muy segura de la veracidad de las palabras.

—¡Lucy que sepas que le voy a decir a Loki que le estás poniendo los tochos con Gray y Natsu! —anunció el gato echando a volar lejos de su alcance.

Las abuelitas fantasearon en silencio sobre aquel aparente cuadrilátero amoroso que se les presentaba en bandeja.

—¿¡Que cuernos ni que ocho cuartos?¡ ¡Loki y yo no tenemos nada! ¿Me oyes estúpido gato parlante y cotilla? ¡Nada de nada! —completamente fuera de si, y enfadada con todo el mundo la chica salió de la piscina termal, se secó a toda prisa y, calándose el albornoz blanco con estampados salió a toda prisa de allí.

Avergonzada y violente como nunca antes, la maga estelar apenas se dio cuanta de que, tras el cambio de temperatura sufrido, su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse.

—Pero que…—no pudo acabar la frase, trastabilló y cayó al suelo llevándose por delante una pequeña puerta escondida junto a la recepción.

* * *

><p>Lucy despertó sintiéndose extraña, le dolía la cabeza y notaba el cuerpo algo anquilosado. La rubia se frotó la cabeza con la palma de la mano notando al instante el enorme chichón que sobresalía entre las doradas hebras de su pelo, compungida<p>

Se acordó de toda la familia de Happy.

—Maldito gato…—masculló ella.

Se incorporó y se disponía a marcharse por donde había caído, cuando escuchó una voz que le era tremendamente familiar.

"¿Natsu?" pensó ella mientras seguía inconscientemente el camino del que provenían los estridentes comentarios. Cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse en un compartimiento junto a la piscina de los hombres.

La maga tragó saliva e intentó irse por dónde había llegado, pero la voz de otros hombres la alertó, así pues la hechicera se apresuró a buscar un escondite. Salió a tientas entre la niebla que despedían los baños y se ocultó tras unos arbustos cercanos a la puerta. Un sitio idóneo para escabullirse. "Ju, esperaré hasta que todos se marches y me largaré. Nadie sabrá nunca que he sido tan estúpida" con eso en sus pensamientos, Lucy se acuclilló y se aseguró de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, para evitar posibles avistamientos desagradables. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Natsu de nuevo…el cual parecía estar conversando con Gray.

La chica, intrigada, abrió los ojos y buscó un punto rosado entre la neblina aromática. Dio gracias a dios de que Natsu estuviera sumergido.

—…son lo que son y punto, no le buesques tres pies al gato. Te emparanoias de más —Lucy identificó aquella voz como la de Gray.

—Ya, claro. No es que me importe demasiado, pero tengo que admitir que me escama todo eso —¿era su imaginación o Natsu sonaba avergonzado? Lucy siguió escuchando atentamente.

—Con Juvia pegada a mi todo el día a mi ya te digo yo que se de que hablo. Y si es curiosidad no jodas y sigas hurgando más, cerebro de pollo —soltó Gray.

—No te la pegues ahora de entendido cabeza cuadrada. Lucy no se parece en nada a Juvia —dijo Natsu muy convencido de su palabras. La rubia tragó saliva. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad en su pecho, amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro. "¡Están hablando de mi!"

—¿Qué no se parecen? Bueno, son chicas ambas, así que sus diferencias anatómicas no pueden ser tan muy grandes Natsu.

—Bueno eso si que no te lo rebato nudista, pero yo creo que Lucy es diferente de las otras.

—¿Diferente? —la voz de Gray sonaba contrariada, —¿En que sentido?

Natsu permaneció en silencio un rato.

—Bueno no sé que es exactamente pero…no se, cuando sonríe es mucho más bonita que el resto de las chicas. Quiero decir, las otras también sonríen, ¿sabes? Pero solo a Lucy le hace parecer mil veces más guapa. —comentó el dragon slayer muy convencido.

Lucy estaba paralizada, temblaba y su corazón, definitivamente, había estallado llenándola el cerebro. En su mente solo volaban palabras inconexas, "bonita" y "sonrisa" revoloteaban frente a sus ojos como antes lo había hecho Happy. El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó tanto que temió ser descubierta a causa del resplandor. "¡Maldita sea! ¡No debería estar escuchando esto! Natsu es mi compañero joder, ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a mirar ahora? ¡Mierda!"

Lucy fué a incorporarse para marcharse, pero la estridente carcajada de Gray la hizo congelarse justo en el momento en que se había incorporado.

—Natsu colega, Lucy a ti te mola —y la aludida apenas si respiraba ya.

—¿Qué? —el mago de fuego parecía desconcertado.

—Que Lucy te gusta, te mola te hace tilín…llámalo como te salga de las narices, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo —y Gray volvió a estallar en risas, mientras Lucy continuaba quieta en su sitio, atónita y con algo así como felicidad explotandole frente a los ojos, como fuegos artificiales.

—¡Quieres dejar de reírte ya so cabrón! —y la muerte de Lucy sobrevino cuando el dragon slayer se levantó del agua, dejando a la vista toda su parte trasera.

Toda.

Toda, todita, toda.

Lucy alzanzó apenas a grabar en su mente los músculos morenos de la espalda del chico, marcándose sin un solo gramo de grasa a los huesos, con la piel húmeda y brillante destellando entre la bruma. El trasero prieto y bien definido de él fue el estoque definitivo, no obstante, visualizarse a si misma agarrándolo con deseo le hizo darse cuanta de que estaba total y perdidamente…enamorada de él.

Y no esque ella estuviera especializada en espaldas masculinas, es decir, había visto en pelotas a Gray varias veces, e incluso a Loki, el cual parecía muy pagado de si mismo apareciéndose en su habitación sin camisa cada vez que se le ponía en las narices incomodarla. Si, con toda esa supuesta caballerosidad teñida de perversión que, en un primer momento la había tenido atrapada.

No obstante Natsu era completamente diferente. Nunca había reparado más de la cuenta en él, era atractivo, pero su carácter infantil e inconsciente había conseguido opacar magistralmente el cuerpazo escultural que se gastaba el dragon slayer. Boqueando y apenas consciente de si misma, Lucy Heartphilia se deslizó en las suaves pompas del desentendimiento cuando una última frase, pérfida y ladina, se coló en su subsconsciente para martirizarla.

Por el resto de su existencia.

"Bonita espalda"

Y todo se volvió rosas, y pastel de nata.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p>—¡En serio Lu, eres increíble! —la pequeña Levi observaba a su amiga como a una heroína, no como la depravada espía que era.<p>

—Dios mío, eso me marcará por el resto de mi vida —se lamentó la maga estelar soltando un suspiro.

—Ummm, pues a mi no me importaría que me persiguiera, ya sabes, "Bonita espalda" no es precisamente lo que a mi se me ocurre cuando veo a Natsu.

—Buff, Levi, deja ya de cachondearte de mi por favor.

—¿Y lo de la confesión? —se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña retirandose mechones azules de la cara.

—Bueno yo…—la rubia se interrumpió, pues Natsu Dragneel en persona apareció por las escaleras del gremio corriendo a toda leche, seguido de un cabizbajo Gray, el cual saludó a las chicas con un movimiento de cabeza, dirigiéndose después a la barra, donde una sonriente Juvia lo esperaba.

—¡Buenos días Lucy! —la saludó el pelirrosa mientras el polvo seguía su estela hacia el tablón de anuncios. El corazón de Lucy dio un brinco cuando el mago le guiñó un ojo.

Levi sonreía.

—En fin, me marcho tengo misión.

Lucy miró a su amiga.

—Pensé que Jet y Droy habían salido con Cana y Elfman —comentó la rubia confusa.

—Si…bueno, esto, salgo de misión con Gajeel, si. El mismo me pidió que le acompañara y claro yo no le iba a decir que…—Levi se interrumpió al apreciar la ladina expresión de su rubia amiga. —¡No me mires así! No puedo dejarle solo después de todo lo que me ha ayudado. —y con los mofletes hinchados, la pequeña Levi McGarden avanzó hacia una mesa vacía, donde únicamente el dragon salyer de hierro estaba sentado frente a su jarra de cerveza

—Ya…claro —Lucy soltó una risita.

No tubo tiempo de maquinar sobre el incipiente romance que su amiga y el aterrador Gajeel pudieran mantener, pues Natsu apareció junto a Happy, sentándose junto a ella, más cerca de lo que la hipersensible maga podía tolerar.

Se apartó de él bruscamente.

—¿Lucy estás bien? —preguntó él desconcertado.

—Estará en "esos días del mes" —metió baza Happy.

—¡Maldito gato! —Lucy agitó la cabeza.

Natsu la miraba.

—No te enfades Lucy, ¡Que tenemos muy buenas noticias! Hemos encontrado un trabajo súper fácil y que encima pagan una pasta —Natsu le tendió a su compañera la hoja donde se explicaba todo lo referente al encargo.

—¡Genial Natsu! —Lucy se volvió hacia él toda sonrisas, —Con esto fijo que puedo pagar el alquiler de este mes.

El la miraba atentamente, escrutándola con sus ojos oscuros, inquisitivos, intentando encontrar algo oculto tras su rostro.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó ella acariciándose la piel de su faz buscando imperfecciones.

Natsu sonrió.

—No, es solo que estás preciosa cuando sonríes —y de manera casi premeditada, el pelirrosa le devolvió a Lucy una sonrisa llena de dientes brillantes que noquearon sus sentidos.

Lucy se cimbreó como una fideo en el vacío, mientras rememoraba no muy propiciamente su momento de espía en las termas de PrimRose.

Apenas escuchó la voz de Natsu.

—…¿Lucy que te pasa ahora? ¡Ah! Es por el trabajo, ¿no? ¡Ya sabía yo que te iba a encantar!

—Que no Natsu, que no es eso.

—Lucy…¡Oye Lucy! —y ella se desplomó en sus brazos, sintiéndose flotar durante los instantes en que sus mirada perdida se cruzó con la de él.

Se sonrojó violentamente.

"Bonita espalda"

Y la maga se incorporó a toda velocidad, dejando el gremio, con Natsu agarrado de la bufanda y el júbilo llenándola el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>Fin!

Espero os gustara.**.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
